


wide awake waiting on a goodnight kiss

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal waits for a phone call. He gets something much better.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	wide awake waiting on a goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Brett Young song, “Sleep Without You”

As he finished another chapter in his book, Jubal hooked one finger in between the leaves to hold his place, reached towards the bedside cabinet and his cell phone with the other. Tilting the screen towards him told him two things. First, it was almost half past midnight. Second Kristen hadn’t called yet. 

Which was fine, he reminded himself firmly. For one thing, it was almost half past midnight on a Friday night in New York City. That did not mean time to go home, that meant that the party was only just getting started. For another, when he’d said goodbye to her at the office elevator earlier on, the last thing he’d said to her had been to have a good night and he’d meant every word. One of the things that he’d come to realise about dating a woman who was a good dozen years younger than him was that while his days of going out clubbing until dawn were well, and thankfully, in the past, she still liked to go out on the town with the girls, to blow off some steam after a long week or a bad case. Far be it from him, he’d told her more than once, to stop her enjoying herself any way she saw fit, just as long as he didn’t have to join her. Besides it wasn’t like it happened that frequently either; nights like this were, to be honest, a rarity. 

Which, selfishly, Jubal thought was a good thing because he’d learned through them that he could no longer sleep alone, or at least not well. Not until he got a call or a text message from Kristen to say that she was home safe. 

Overkill? Possibly. But this was still New York City and Jubal had been a Fed for too long to not know what dangers lurked in the dark. 

So here he was, sitting up in bed, reading, waiting for a call so that he could sleep. 

It was going to be a long night. 

He placed the phone face down on the bedside cabinet, turned his attention back to his book but he’d barely got halfway down the next page when the phone began to ring. This time, he didn’t bother marking the pages with his fingers, just dropped the damn thing and grabbed for the phone, placing it to his ear so quickly that he barely registered Kristen’s smiling face on the screen. “Hello?” 

There was a second of silence. Then, “You’re still awake.” She sounded surprised. 

“I lost track of time reading.” It was a white lie, made purely for vanity’s sake. Jubal would have bet every cent in his bank account that she knew exactly what he was doing. “Are you calling me during a break between clubs?” 

There was another pause, this one muffled, one where he heard her voice talking softly to someone else. Then a burst of what sounded like traffic before her voice was in his ear again. “So, I’m in a cab,” she said and he sat up a little straighter. “And I just asked the driver to take me to your place. Is that okay?” 

In point of fact, it was more than okay. Jubal still wasn’t going to let her away with it that easily though. “Why, Miss Chazal...” He let the grin that was on his face bleed into his voice. He didn’t think he could have stopped it. “Is this a booty call?”

“Nooooo....” Except the seventeen extra syllables, combined with the smile he could hear in her voice, made the answer sound like the complete opposite of the word she said. 

“Not that I’m opposed,” he added, still smiling. “Just wanting to know where I stand.” 

Kristen chuckled. “I’ll see you in ten minutes.” 

That gave Jubal enough time to stow his book and straighten the bedcovers, brush his teeth and splash water on his face before changing into a clean t-shirt and boxers. After a second’s thought, he crossed to his closet, pulled out a pair of sweatpants from the shelf and pulled them on too. He’d barely given the living room a once over - stashing Abigail’s forgotten dolls in a basket near the stairs because they didn’t need to see anything he might be doing - when the doorbell chimed. 

“Wow.” It mightn't have been the smoothest thing to say when he opened the front door but one look at Kristen and he couldn’t say anything else. Her hair was loose, flowing in soft ringlets around her shoulders and down her back. Her dark eyes were lined in black, the lashes looking impossibly long, while her lips were a dark shade of burgundy, just begging to be kissed. Wow didn’t even come close to describing how she looked. 

And that was before she stepped by him, leaving a trail of freshly applied perfume in her wake. Slipping her coat off her shoulders, she hung it up on his coat rack before turning deliberately slowly towards him. That gave him more than enough time to admire the little black dress she was wearing and how it clung to her curves, how it barely skimmed her knees, how it combined with the strappy heels she wore to show off her legs in a way that her trim tailored office pantsuits never did. 

“Wow,” he said again when she was standing in front of him, her palms on his chest, cool through the thin material of his t-shirt. “I am feeling seriously underdressed here.” 

“That’s funny.” Kristen tilted her head, one hand sliding up and around to the back of his neck. “I thought we were both overdressed.” 

Her heels meant she didn’t have to reach up quite as far to kiss him, which meant he had to jerk back quickly to avoid her lips. She blinked, probably too surprised to regulate her expression, and he smiled, his hand sliding down her back, resting squarely on the curve of her ass, pressing her close to him. “Do you want to freshen up first?” 

Something like relief flitted across Kirsten’s face. “Virgin daiquiris all night,” she told him and he mustn’t have done a good job regulating his expression either because she looked down for a second before looking back up at him from under her lashes. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she shrugged and he knew it was on purpose. She knew what that look did to him. A little half shrug did him in entirely and he’d like to say that he closed the gap between their lips but he was pretty sure she met him halfway. 

Much, much later, after a couple of valiant efforts to make it to the bedroom, one of which involved the stairs and the certain knowledge that Jubal’s back would never recover, he lay on his back in bed, staring down at her head pillowed on his chest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and he’d almost think she was asleep if it wasn’t for the way she shifted against him as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Why did you come here?” 

She lifted her head at the question, lifted one eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one who said something about a booty call?”

A finger running along his collarbone and the tone of her voice told him she was teasing and he laughed in kind. “Oh, so I’ve been used for my body.” He tickled her hip, just to make her shriek and squirm against him. “Still not complaining by the way.” 

Kristen chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “I had a good night,” she said. “Then people starting getting more and more drunk, the music was too loud and awful, guys were getting handsy...” He fought back an irrational stab of jealousy at that - guys hit on Kristen all the time, sometimes even when he was standing beside her. And when she was looking like she had tonight, well...

“Ah, so now... now you listen to me.” He tickled her again, on the small of her back this time. 

“Don’t get used to it.” She raised herself up a little, brushing her lips across his. It was probably intended to be a brief kiss but he held her in place, deepening the kiss. She sighed into it, her whole body relaxing against his. When she drew back, there was a smile on her lips. “I just wanted to be here. So I am.” 

“Yeah, well...” His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. “I’m glad.” 

“Me too,” she whispered, bringing her lips to his again and they didn’t talk for a long time after that.


End file.
